wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Midnight Harbor
Stoatbramble's entry for JadeSky2468's Cities of Pyrrhia contest. Ask if you want your OC to be in the town. Location Midnight Harbor sits on the eastern coast on the "front talons" of Pyrrhia, in the territory of the old Night Kingdom. Due to the isolation the area experiences, Midnight Harbor doesn't get many visitors. The town overlooks the water, and there are some small beaches. History Midnight Harbor was originally a small, insignificant seaside village in the Night Kingdom, usually attracting tourists from NightWings in the southern part of the kingdom in the warmer seasons. When the NightWings left the peninsula, most of the villagers left, but a small amount stayed. The town was held together by Thoughtchaser, one of the wealthiest dragons in the town, and who history paints as Midnight Harbor's "founder". Nobody knows who Thoughtchaser's descendants are, but a NightWing/SandWing hybrid named Sand-drift claims he's distantly descended from Thoughtchaser. A few months after the NightWings left, a few SandWings drifted across the tribe borders into the town, becoming the first non-NightWing dragons to permanently settle in Midnight Harbor. There are still some pure-blooded SandWing residents to this day, but NightWing/SandWing hybrids do live in the town, some of them descended from the first SandWing residents. Other than slight declines in population, Midnight Harbor remained virtually the same until the War of SandWing Sucession. Burn's troops overran the town, killing or imprisioning many. Most of the hybrids were stuffed and placed in the weirlding tower, while what few pure-blooded NightWings were left became Burn's prisoners due to their supposed powers, while SandWings were sent away to Scarlet's gladiator arena to fight to their deaths. The town was almost completely wiped out, until Blaze's forces chased out Burn's army just before the war ended, letting Blaze gain control of the town, which she forgot about until the war was over. Eventually, the NightWings were freed, the few surviving SandWing "gladiators" of Scarlet's arena were rescued and sent home, and the town revived itself. Then, Darkstalker's superpowered NightWings flew in, headed for the site of the old palace. The townspeople locked themselves away in their houses until they were sure the super NightWings left, though one or two young dragonets flew away with Darkstalker. Again, Midnight Harbor revived itself, "stronger than ever", many residents claim. The town has stood the test of time, but is it strong enough for modern life? Trivia *It is unknown if Thoughtchaser is the actual "founder", since the town was created before the NightWings left for the volcano. *Since the early NightWings of Midnight Harbor knew about the moons and NightWing powers, they'd often lock eggs inside to avoid "repeats of Darkstalker", as they claimed. One or two eggs defied this, and were born once-moonborn. *NightWing/SandWing hybrids make up most of the town. **They are also the most common kind of hybrid in the town. *Sand-drift is not actually related to Thoughtchaser, it is a publicity stunt by him so he can be wealthy and popular in the town. Category:Places